life_is_strangefandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 5: Polarized
Note: This page contains spoilers for the currently released episode. Polarized is the fifth Episode of Life Is Strange. It is available on PC, PS3, PS4, Xbox 360 and Xbox One. Content Max learns that time is impossible to control as she moves inexorably towards the most agonising decision of her life. Arcadia Bay, meanwhile, is preparing to weather a huge storm as Life is Strange comes to a gripping and gut wrenching conclusion. Summary Max is held captive inside the bunker with Mark Jefferson, but by using her powers, she manages to escape into a photograph. Emerging back at the beginning in Jefferson's class, it is made possible for her to inform David Madsen of her kidnapper's identity—Jefferson is caught, Chloe is rescued and Max is afforded the opportunity to go to San Francisco and have one of her photos displayed in an art gallery. She calls Chloe from the event, realizing that, for all her effort, the storm has reached Arcadia Bay. Max teleports to the time she took the gallery photo, which eventually leads her to sojourn alternative realities as they devolve into a dreamscape nightmare. By the story's end, Max arrives at the lighthouse with Chloe. They confront the fact that Max brought the approaching super storm into existence by availing herself of the time travel abilities in the first place. Max must make a choice: sacrifice Chloe's life in order to save Arcadia Bay, or leave Arcadia Bay in ruins to prevent Chloe's demise. As the storm edges closer towards Arcadia Bay, Max faces off against an unexpected enemy. Deaths * Nathan Prescott - (Confirmed Fate) 'Mark Jefferson mentions that he murdered Nathan and plans to pin his murders on him. However this is changed after Max warns Chloe in the past. * Victoria Chase - ('Determinant) If Max warns Victoria about Nathan in the previous episode, she will go to Mr. Jefferson who will capture her. Later, after Max returns to the dark room, Mr. Jefferson will reveal that he killed Victoria because he believes that she's where she should be. It's possible that this was changed after Max warns Chloe in the past. * Mark Jefferson - (Determinant) In the original timeline if Max tells David that Mark murdered Chloe, David will execute him. However this is changed after Max warns Chloe in the past. * The Trucker - (Determinant) * Evan Harris - (Determinant) * Alyssa Anderson - (Determinant) * The Fisherman - (Determinant) * The Homeless Woman - (Determinant) 'If Max chooses not to warn the homeless woman about the storm in Episode 3, she will be crushed by her dumpster. * Chloe Price - ('Determinant) If Max chooses to go back to the day she stopped Nathan from shooting Chloe and allow him to do so, Max will prevent the storm from happening and consequently will save Arcadia Bay's population. * All of Arcadia Bay's population - (Determinant) If Max chooses not to sacrifice Chloe, then the storm destroys Arcadia Bay and presumably kills everyone except Max and Chloe. Release Episode 5: Polarized was launched on 20th October 2015, almost 3 months after Episode 4: Dark Room. Trailer There have been uploaded 6 teaser trailers for Episode 5 and one day before, 19th October, the official date trailer was uploaded. Main Choices The only and last choices to do is only to sacrifice the one you would choose. Your friends in Arcadia Bay will die or just accept fate about the action that happened to Chloe. These are also the choices which cannot be rewinded except focusing on the photo before the time Chloe died. * 53% players decided to accept the disastrous tornado as a result of her actions. The two best friends survived the tornado and left Arcadia Bay in ruins. * 47% players chose to accept the fate on the day where Chloe died. It turns out fine and all the enemies she saw were arrested. On the last picture, it revealed that the storm was prevented because of her actions. The storm was caused by her because of her best friend. Category:Life Is Strange Category:Episodes Category:Gameplay Category:Article stubs